


Catch Me...

by neverminetohold



Series: O cursèd spite, that ever I was born to set it right! [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: While Noctis was happy that Ardyn had kept his promise to meet again, he truly wished he had chosen another location...





	

When Noctis opened his eyes within his dream the transition was smooth and immediate, like stepping over the threshold of one room into the next. The gentle pull of an invitation had called him here, away from the vague shadows his own mind had conjured for the night.  
  
Although Noctis was happy that Ardyn had kept his promise that they would meet again, his new surroundings did little other than dampen his mood.  
  
He stood under the arched opening that would lead visitors back to the anteroom, with its access to the great staircase. About five centuries ago, the vast chamber had been the ceremonial heart of the Citadel. Then, with the construction of the central tower finished, it had served as a ballroom. The fresco running along the length of the ceiling still alluded to that, as did the walls, that were adorned with gilded stucco and carvings. Sunlight streamed in through the many high windows, illuminating glittering motes of dust - and the long double row of gold-framed oil paintings that depicted the former Queens and Kings of Lucis.  
  
This was the famous ancestral gallery of the Lucii and Noctis had spent a lot of miserable hours walking from one end to the other, a tutor by his side, forced to memorize not only their names but also important dates that pertained to their life and reign.  
  
As a matter of fact, Noctis stood right beside his own portrait, that his father had commissioned on his sixth birthday. Refusing to look at it, he shuddered to think that he would have to sit for another every five years.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was no answer, except for more of the grim silence that he had come to associate with the gallery. And yet, unlike his last visit in this realm, he felt calm and safe. Trusting his instincts, Noctis decided to go and look for Ardyn.  
  
He passed underneath the stern gazes of men and women long dead, and yet, he could feel their judgment bearing down on him like a heavy weight, as if they too found him wanting.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Noctis tried to scoff at the thought but his own lingering doubt made it impossible. He certainly bore the bruises that attested to his ineptness when it came to wielding any weapon other than a sword - or worse, the Crystal's magic.  
  
His father had even started to take time out of his busy schedule for special training sessions, but his disappointment over Noctis' lack of progress was plain as day. And for his lessons during the week, Lieutenant Gladiolus Amicitia had been recalled from the Galahd border and reassigned to act as his sparring partner and bodyguard.  
  
Based on first impressions during their formal introduction, it seemed clear that Clarus' son hadn't been thrilled about the news that he was to serve as Shield to the prince...  
  
Noctis grimaced and rubbed his arms, feeling cold despite the warm sunlight. Seeing as they were family, perhaps he could ask Ardyn for advice - after getting some answers.  
  
His identity hadn't been a great mystery to solve. In fact, he had made no effort to hide it. After all, Noctis had seen him fight, using both the glaives of yore and magic. But for all that he had memorized the whole family tree, searched online behind Ignis' back, and even consulted the dusty old tomes in the great library, there had been no trace of an 'Ardyn Lucis Caelum.'  
  
Even with magitek, there was no way to replicate the Crystal's magic, so Ardyn couldn't possibly be an impostor. He _had_ to be a Lucis Caelum! - So why would his existence be kept secret?  
  
That question aside, there was another piece of the puzzle that refused to fit, and maddeningly so: The ability to cleanse the Starscourge, to heal those that had been infected and were at risk of turning into daemons, had been granted by the Six in ages past. Just like the Crystal and Ring - yet not to the line of Lucis, or men, for that matter, but the women of the Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae.  
  
How could Ardyn possibly have command over both, if the Six had decided to divide them? Could it be a gift from the Crystal itself?  
  
It did have a mind of its own - at least if the old myths that Ignis had made him read were to be trusted. Apparently, that was also why the powers of the Kings and Queens of Lucis had varied dramatically from one generation to the next; its blessing was growing ever weaker. - Except in Ardyn.  
  
"If that's true, I guess the Astrals wouldn't like it," Noctis mused aloud to break the silence, remembering how a wrathful Leviathan had featured heavily in the Cosmogony. "Maybe that's why Carbuncle called him 'Accursed.'"  
  
Though lost in his thoughts, he nevertheless heard the sudden rustling of fabric up ahead, the soft swish of coat tails and faint echo of steps that came to an abrupt halt. Excited all over again, Noctis took off running.  
  
Before the oldest painting, the one called 'Genesis,' that showed the Goddess Eos as she bestowed her light on the First Chosen King and founding father of Lucis, Izunia Lucis Caelum, - stood Ardyn in his by now familiar, elegant garments.  
  
"Ardyn!"  
  
"Noct." Ardyn abandoned his intent examination of the beautifully rendered scene and turned to greet him with a polite nod. "As promised, we meet again."  
  
Coming to a skidding stop beside him, Noctis took a deep breath... and snapped his mouth shut with an audible click, the words dying in his throat. A flush spread in hot waves over his face and crept up to the tips of his ears. He had so many questions, but finding himself the focus of Ardyn's undivided attention had him as tongue-tied as when his father expected him to make a public speech - the most recent example being his 'disgraceful display' at the funeral.  
  
It was a feeling that made Noctis heart beat faster until all he heard was the blood it pumped through his veins. His palms began to itch with sweat and a chill rushed along his spine. The memory of flashing cameras, microphones, and a uniform mass of staring people dressed in black threatened to drown out the dream - or maybe it was his own vision that became fuzzy around the edges.  
  
"Please, go ahead," Ardyn said by way of encouragement, apparently bemused at his sudden change of mood. "I imagine you have a lot of questions."  
  
"I'm sorry," Noctis mumbled, falling back on good manners. Staring at his worn sneakers and the marble floor, he tried his best to get a hold of himself. "I..."  
  
When he trailed off, voice pitched too high, Ardyn squatted down so that they were about level. Breathing a little easier with no adult looming over him, Noctis watched out of the corner of his eye as Ardyn threaded his gloved fingers together and tapped his chin, studying him with keen interest, as if _he_ had become a puzzle to be solved.  
  
"Hm, I see."  
  
Whatever it was that Ardyn had concluded made him frown, but Noctis could tell by the soft tone of his voice that his disapproval was not directed at him.  
  
"Noct, I hereby give you leave to ask me whatever you wish. Trust that I will take no offense - though I may choose not to answer. Does that sound reasonable?"  
  
Feeling his pulse slow to a steady beat that left him embarrassed at his strong reaction over a mere unpleasant memory, Noctis nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then please, for the love of Eos, do ask away! The anticipation is killing me!"  
  
Ardyn intoned the words with such theatrical pomp - his amber eyes opened wide, both hands clutching at the fabric of his vest right above his heart - that Noctis couldn't help but burst out laughing, and he did until his sides felt tender and he was struggling to gulp in some air.  
  
"Ardyn, come on!"  
  
Without thinking, Noctis shoved him as hard as he could, like he would when Ignis teased him - which usually ended in a short-lived scuffle and with him pinned to the ground and tickled until he squealed for mercy.  
  
Clearly humoring him, Ardyn swayed and rocked back on the heels of his boots with a delighted chuckle. "Ah! Now that is much better."  
  
With the awkward tension and his fear of making a mistake gone, Noctis had no further qualms to speak his mind. In fact, he was so eager to share what he had found out all on his own that he may have sounded a little too proud, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
"We're family, right? Your proper name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum."  
  
"A most solid deduction." Ardyn inclined his head as if to praise him for a task well done. "But please, do not call me 'uncle.' It would make me feel so very old."  
  
Too excited by then to wait and see if Ardyn was willing to offer more information on his own, Noctis launched into his list of questions: "Are you hiding from the Six? Is that why your existence is kept a secret, to keep us back home safe? Does my father know? Is it because you have the power of an Oracle? Is that why Carbuncle called you 'Accursed'?"  
  
He only stopped because he ran out of breath at about the same time that Ardyn started to laugh and raised his hands, surrendering to the relentless onslaught that gave him no chance to get a word in edgewise.  
  
"Sorry," Noctis said, feeling a sheepish grin tug at his lips.  
  
Ardyn dismissed his apology with a casual wave, but then he grew serious. "I fear I cannot answer a single one of your questions, lest there be consequences."  
  
Noctis wanted to protest, but then he remembered that Ardyn had given him fair warning that this might happen. It also made a lot of sense that he had to be careful, especially if the Six were involved. While it was said that they slept to regain their strength, had done so ever since the end of the Great War of Old, their vessels and messengers, like Carbuncle, did not.  
  
It was still disappointing though, to hit a dead end so quickly. Reluctantly, Noctis nodded, trying his best not to pout.  
  
Perhaps prompted by his crestfallen expression, Ardyn added, "I'm aware that I'm asking a lot of you, and in good faith, no less. But I only wish to keep you from harm. Believe that, my sweet prince, if nothing else."  
  
"I do," Noctis was quick to assure him. What was there to doubt? Ardyn had already proven as much by protecting him twice.  
  
"My thanks." Ardyn stood up and dusted off his immaculate trousers and coat. "Then may I ask a question of my own?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Have you slept soundly these past weeks?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
He truly had, but Noctis couldn't really be happy about it. Recent events aside, he had had a lot of fun and adventures with Carbuncle, and neither his strict daily routine nor his own dreams could compare.  
  
"Yet...?" Ardyn prodded gently, having picked up on his hesitation.  
  
"It's nothing, really," Noctis said with a shrug, not quite meeting his searching eyes. "I mean, I know it can't be helped, but... I miss playing with Carbuncle."  
  
"While I am no adorable white fox," Ardyn said, somewhat sardonically, "I am rather confident that I can keep you entertained."  
  
Before Noctis could say anything - not that he would have declined the offer he had been secretly hoping for all along - Ardyn reached over and flicked the tip of his nose; barely brushing skin.  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"You're it," Ardyn announced with a wink, and stepped right through the wall in a ripple of distorting colors.  
  
"Hey!" Noctis protested, determined to win no matter how much Ardyn might cheat, and started to run towards the anteroom, wishing for once that he could warp. "No fair!"  
  
And with that, the merry chase was on.


End file.
